Slytherin Stone
by Coffe
Summary: La historia nunca miente y los cuadros tampoco. Fan fic de Time Travel y mucho más. Romance entre Snape y Hermione. Situaciones explícitas. Escrito por BunnyLucky
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Esto que voy a presentar, es solo una obra creada por mí. Sin embargo, los personajes y agregados, le pertenecen exclusivamente a Jk Rowling. Por lo tanto, no espero beneficiarme con nada de esto que voy a exponer.

Coffe *---*

Slytherin Stone

M- 18

Fanfiction por Coffe y Bunnylucky

* * *

Aquella tarde, una serie de eventos desafortunados se dieron lugar. Hermione Granger, una joven de aproximadamente dieciocho años, que en realidad tenía diecinueve gracias al giratiempos, se había encontrado con una gran complicación. Ella; ya no podía entrar en la sala común de Gryffindor y por más que daba su contraseña, ésta no servía.

— ¡La dije un montón de veces y nada sucedió! La señora gorda; jamás se movió de su marco— Severus oía su quejumbrosa voz, mientras que Filch el conserje, trataba de encontrar el problema con la pintura.

— Y ya le dije, que yo no escuché ninguna contraseña. De haberlo hecho jovencita, ya habrías pasado.

— ¿Es que acaso la han cambiado?— refunfuñó Hermione con enojo— Nunca se me olvida ¿Cómo es posible que ya la hayan cambiado, tan pronto?

— Nunca se cambió— dijo la dama gorda— Es la misma contraseña que tú no has pronunciado.

Hermione frunció el ceño y apretó los labios. Se le pusieron morados y entonces, dijo la contraseña lo más fuerte que pudo. La dama gorda no se movió y miró sus enormes esfuerzos por entrar.

— ¿Dijiste algo, querida?

— ¿Lo ve? He dicho "Felicis" y no me ha oído en lo más mínimo.

Hermione pasó la tarde entera, dentro del despacho del director. No podía entrar en su sala común y el problema, tenía muy preocupado al director de la escuela. La dama gorda, jamás había dejado de reconocer a sus estudiantes. Los estudiantes de su casa, siempre lograban entrar. Pero ese caso, lo dejaba desconcertado.

— ¿Y cómo voy a irme a dormir esta noche?— le dijo, muy preocupada. Albus pensaba, mientras ella estaba sentada frente a él y junto a Snape.

— ¿Investigaste en los registros de la escuela, Severus?— preguntó éste y Snape, asintió en silencio. De los bolsillos de su túnica, sacó un libro verde y viejo. Las páginas estaban amarillas y tenía una densa capa de polvo. Lo sopló y Hermione tosió un poco. Lo abrió cuidadosamente, como si fuera a romperse y su dedo puntiagudo señaló una página.

Hermione abrió los ojos, muy sorprendida. Severus señalaba una vieja pintura que estaba documentada en ese libro. Salazar Slytherin era el principal actor de aquel cuadro y más abajo, estaba una joven. Hermione miró con mucho cuidado. La chica que estaba en las piernas de salazar, se parecía mucho a ella.

¿O era idea suya?

— Se parece a mí. Pero, yo no tengo nada que ver con Salazar Slytherin. Slytherin es, maligno, la mayoría de los asesinos vienen de.

— Cuide su lengua, Srta. Granger— argumentó Snape y Hermione, cerró la boca— ¿Nunca se preguntó por qué era tan inteligente?

— Me gustaba creer que estudiaba mucho, si me permite decírselo.

— ¿Hay más cuadros como estos, de donde vino ese, Severus?— preguntó Dumbledore, muy interesado. Snape inspiró asintiendo y Hermione se mordió el labio.

¿Era una especie de princesa o algo parecido?

— Es decir que Hermione es prácticamente, una de las fundadoras del castillo. O descendiente de una de las fundadoras.

— Pero eso ocurrió hace tantos años ya, que ni siquiera podría demostrarse la validez de esa pintura.

— Debe haber una razón, por la cuál la dama gorda no te ha permitido el paso.

— Seguramente tiene problemas auditivos.

— ¿Ha hablado pársel, Srta. Granger? — preguntó Snape y Hermione, negó rápidamente con la cabeza.

— ¿Pársel? El único que lo habla es Harry. Yo no sé el idioma de las serpientes. Aunque tengo interés en aprenderlo, pero sé que eso es un don que se posee.

Severus y Dumbledore, acordaron permitirle dormir a Hermione, en las mazmorras. Ya que no podía entrar en su sala común, tuvieron que trasladar su equipaje, pisos más abajo. Severus, abría la puerta con una enorme llave y señalaba el interior. Hermione, notó que todo lo que estaba bajo era verde y tapizado.

— Quién lo diría. Una bruja negra, en una casa que no le corresponde — dijo Severus, mientras cerraba la puerta de la habitación.

* * *

BunnyLucky casi no me ha dado algo más para escribir, pero les prometo que será un buen fic. Déjenme un buen review. ¿Cuánto les puede costar?

Como adelanto les puedo comentar, que la historia se basará mucho en cuadros y pinturas. A BunnyLucky le encanta el arte. Estudia para eso.


	2. Chapter 2

A ver a ver... rews rews!

**Smithback**: gracias ^^. Me alegro de que te guste. Cariños de mi parte.

**Minerva91**: Pues aún no lo decidimos =). Cariños de mi parte.

**Araceli**: Muchas gracias. Cariños de mi parte.

**Eileen Prince Snape**: Sí, claro. Es un fic de ellos. Cariños de mi parte.

* * *

— Espero esta no sea otra de esas historias tontas, donde soy una especie de heredera y tengo un poder extraordinario— contempló ella, mientras Severus estaba sobre una escalera en su armario de pociones e ingredientes. Severus quería lo mismo. No más historias de _"soy otra Potter"_ y _"voy a salvar al mundo_".

Bajó las escaleras y se dio la vuelta. La miró mientras ella admiraba el cuadro en el libro. ¿Estaba seguro de eso? Bueno, entonces tendría que quedarse a dormir allí. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Arañar al cuadro hasta entrar? Así lo había hecho Sirius Black.

Él no iba a disfrutar que ella le contara eso. ¡Seguramente iba a ir hasta la fuente! Hasta el cuadro, para saber si semejante cosa era verdad. Por ahora, ella tenía que quedarse con Slytherin.

— ¿Ya terminó de buscar lo que dijo que iba a buscar?— preguntó ella mirando el frasquito con una pócima azul dentro de el. Severus no le respondió, la ignoró y caminó hacia su despacho. Ella lo siguió sin dejar de mirar el libro. ¿Por qué se parecía tanto a esa estúpida imagen de Salazar y a esa niña?

¿Por qué precisamente ella?

— Sí, ya lo encontré. Ahora... sobre dónde va a dormir. Le recomiendo esta habitación. No se ha usado, pero es lo último que tenemos. Eso o el dormitorio de las chicas, que a parte de estar lleno seguramente, pues...

Entendió el "pues". Miró cuando Snape abrió la puerta y se notaba que no limpiaban ese lugar. Colocó su mano sobre una vieja telaraña en una lámpara y ladeó la cabeza hacia el profesor que la miraba arqueando las cejas.

— Sí... sí, no está limpio. Enviaremos a un elfo a limpiarlo.

¡Pobres elfos! ¡Pudo limpiarla él mismo! Lo miró de mala gana, pero eso rebotó en Snape y no le causó mayor impresión. Mientras estaba allí parada Draco Malfoy entraba abriendo la puerta, como si se tratara de su dormitorio.

— Profesor snape, he venido a decirle que... ¡Ah, Granger! ¿Qué hace ella aquí?

— Granger se va a quedar, Draco. Ahora es una estudiante de Slytherin. ¿Lo sabías? No, ¿cómo podías saberlo?— curvó sus labios en una sonrisa macabra que Hermione miró de mala gana.

— ¿Por fin se dio cuenta de que Gryffindor apesta?

— ¿¡Qué!— gritó, caminando hacia él. Antes de poder alcanzarlo, su profesor tenía una mano sobre su cabeza y no le permitía moverse en ningún sentido.

Batalló contra él, pero era imposible moverse. Su mano estuvo en su cabeza, hasta que Draco salió de aquel despacho. ¡Tenía dieciséis no cinco! Severus la soltó en cuanto Draco se había ido y por el esfuerzo, ella se tambaleó hacia adelante. Se sostuvo de la puerta a tiempo. No dejaba de sonreír con malicia, mientras ella lo miraba de mala manera.

— Le pudo haber explicado por qué tengo que quedarme, en vez de andarse burlando de mí.

— No. Eso le hubiese quitado emoción. ¿No cree? Ahora, salga de esa habitación. Hay mucho polvo y no quiero ser culpable de algún estornudo o enfermedad que le de.

En cuanto Ron y Harry oyeron aquello, un enorme "qué" hizo temblar la sala común. Ginny les pedía que se calmaran, pero no la estaban escuchando. Fueron los primeros en ir al despacho de Snape. Arrastrando a Neville, aunque él imploraba que no lo llevaran a verlo.

— ¡Hermione no puede estar en Slytherin!

— Señor Weasley, si me sigue gritando va a tener problemas. Lamento mucho que su novia no se haya enterado antes que es una "princesa" o lo que demonios sea.

— ¡No me llame princesa!

— ¡Ella no pertenece a esta casa, profesor Snape!— le dijo Ginny y Snape la miró con una sonrisa escueta, caminando hacia su escritorio. Tomó el libro de la mesa y lo abrió en la página marcada. Señaló a la chica en las piernas de Salazar.

— ¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces allí sentada?— criticó Ron y ella negó con la cabeza.

— Salí de paseo en una cámara del tiempo.

— ¿Una qué?

— ¡Olvídalo! ¡Y yo qué se!


	3. Chapter 3

Ok, los reviews. Revisémoslo.

**Minerva91**: Lo de la inteligencia ya lo vamos a ver... bunnylucky pensó en todo. Creo que les gustará. Saludos y cariños de nuestra parte, para ti. Y es cierto, Ron es medio tonto a veces... aunque es muy brillante en otras cosas. Aparte del ajedrez.

**Pineapple**: Muchas gracias. Espero que el resto de nuestra historia te guste. Saludos y cariños de nuestra parte.

**Eileen Prince Snape**: A veces le ocurre, que no comprende las cosas muggles. Pero bueno, no podríamos culparlo. ¿O sí? Saludos y cariños de nuestra parte.

* * *

Se quedó todo el día afuera, mientras los elfos ponían orden en la habitación que estaba frente a la del profesor. De una u otra forma, su cambio de casa era la comidilla de las comidas y de las habladurías. Ella estaba cansada de escuchar los gemidos lastimeros de compañeras como Parvati y Padma. O de las burlas del resto, porque apostaban a que no aguantaría más de dos minutos en ese nido de víboras. Por supuesto, Snape no hacía nada para disipar rumores. Más bien, se alimentaba de ellos y los disfrutaba a todo dar.

Al terminar la limpieza, bajó las escaleras con brío y se encerró en su nueva recámara. Cerró la puerta a golpes y miró a su alrededor. Bastante decente como para lo que había visto antes. Los elfos habían apilado sus libros, por orden alfabético y habían colgado sus túnicas en el armario. Más tarde subiría a llevarles algún regalo.

Se sentó en la cama para disipar sus pensamientos de querer asfixiarse. Tenía que vivir con los desagradables Slytherin mientras descubrían por qué había sido seleccionada: "accidentalmente", en Gryffindor.

— Es imposible que el sombrero se equivocara. Nunca se equivoca— se quejó Minerva con una respiración agitada— Granger no pertenece a Slytherin.

— Entiendo que la quieras de vuelta, Minerva. Yo pensaba precisamente lo mismo, en cuanto Albus me lo confesó. Sin embargo, no sé como según tu, la haremos volver. Si no puede entrar, es porque la dama gorda no la considera una Gryffindor.

Minerva miró a Albus, pero él no dijo nada. Se sentó frente a ellos y meditó la situación con calma. Habían muchos atributos que la hacían merecedora de muchos lugares al mismo tiempo. La valentía de Gryffindor. La inteligencia de Rowena... el valor de la amistad de Hupplepuff. Muchas cualidades.

Pero la astucia y el poder. No sabía si eso comprendía la personalidad de Hermione.

Severus dio vueltas alrededor del vestíbulo, antes del almuerzo. Madame Pince había estado sacando libros sobre la historia de Hogwarts y él esperaba encontrar algo, antes de ahogarse entre páginas y páginas de literatura vieja.

Hermione estaba sentada en la mesa de Slytherin y no podía dejar de mirar con melancolía, hacia la mesa donde antes compartía tantos cuentos y risas amenas.

Ahora solo estaba sentada allí, al final de la mesa. Mientras todos la veían como si fuera un fenómeno, bajo túnicas de Slytherin.

— Qué mal. Nos envían la escoria de Gryffindor, a nuestra mesa. Qué cosas... ¿qué haremos ahora, Draco?— preguntaba Pansy, con un gesto bobo danzándole entre los labios.

Buena aquella pregunta. En realidad, genial. Ahora podía burlarse de ella a su antojo. A Snape no le importaría realmente, así que podía reírse e insultarla por unos minutos. Quizá días y meses.

Sí... podía burlarse.

— Tenemos que ayudar a Hermione, Harry. Estar con esos, debe ser muy malo— dijo Neville, reprimiendo un escalofrío en cuanto miró a la mesa de profesores y notó que Severus los miraba con un gesto de ligero placer.

Él adoraba molestar a Hermione. Molestarlos. Sí.

Pero no sabía con quienes se estaba entrometiendo. Era hora de un plan. O eso había dicho Ron con una mirada maliciosa. Ginny había negado con la cabeza y había preferido perderse en su sopa.

Nada de problemas.


End file.
